The objectives of this program are to evaluate the potential and suitability of primate models for varied research efforts relevant to problems of human health, to make use of established primate models in research known to be relevant to biomedical concerns, and to add to the fund of objective knowledge and published information on the maintenance, husbandry, and welfare of laboratory primate and the conservation of primates in the wild. Many of the specific research projects described in relation to these objective emphasize studies of reproduction and behavior as appropriate to the unique mission of the Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center. Others are concerned with studies of primate aging and primate virology, and these have been added to our program recently in response to widespread public concern about the decline in physiological and psychological function in the geriatric segment of the population, and the rapid and alarming spread of human immunodeficiency virus. To achieve these objectives, the core and affiliate research projects of the Center involve a variety of disciplines including anatomy, biochemistry, ecology, endocrinology, genetics, immunology, pathology, physiology, psychology, nutrition, veterinary medicine, and virology. Approaches to problems range from those of molecular to organismic biology, and research is conducted on isolate systems, cells, and whole animals.